Swan Queen Fairytales
by Greenhough15
Summary: A series of one-shots following our two lovely ladies, Emma and Regina. Various different story lines and emotions. Chapters will be anything from cute friendships, or harsh betrayals to sexy smut and fun family time. Hope you guys enjoy.


**A/N – So I already write one-shots for Rizzoli and Isles, but I feel like some of my ideas that I have would fit better with the character types of Emma and Regina. So, I give you the Swan Queen One-Shots. If there is anything that you guys would want to read, I'm happy to receive any prompts you wish to send me. But until then I hope you guys like my ideas…Enjoy**

 **Lecturer Emma – Student Regina**

 **Regina's Point of View**

I really hate Friday's. Everyone else is thinking 'Yay! Friday! Got the weekend off.' All I'm thinking about is when I'm going to get all my clothes washed ready for the new week? When am I going to sleep? When do I get all my assignments done? I know I needed the job, and I really did like it. The people there all made it worth it. But I hate the fact that I work almost every day. And I hate the fact that I work all day on the weekends. I barely have time to breathe let alone get any work done. But then again, I hardly ever sleep so that tends to help. Who knew being an insomniac was a good thing? There was one good thing about Fridays though.

Miss Swan. She was my Law lecturer. And she was perfect. Not that she knew that. You could tell by the way she carries herself that she doesn't have a lot of confidence. She didn't really believe in herself. Even if she was an amazing lecturer, she didn't have confidence in herself as a person. And it always made my heart break. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent. She was just perfect, and she didn't know it. I would give anything to be able to tell her what I really thought of her. But of course, such a thing would never be allowed. And it wasn't even like she knew who I was. She was teaching a class of near enough 100 students. Why would she know who I am out of everyone in the room?

She was my last lecture for the day and then I always had to hurry off to work because my shifts started right after my lecture ends. My boss had worked out that I was always going to be a little late on a Friday and he never minded because it never affected what happened for the rest of the night. There would just be half an hour where they were slightly short staffed. But I always made up for it during the week. Even at the age of 20, I managed to earn a decent wage that most 20-year olds would kill for.

Walking into her room, I found my usual seat towards the back of the hall. Pulled out my laptop and just waited. I was usually one of the first people in. And then she walks in. Wearing an over-sized red jumper. Some blue jeans and her brown boots. It had been weirdly cold lately, so she probably just wanted to stay warm. But she always wore shirts and jumpers that were too big for her. I could tell because every time she crossed her arms in front of her, she always managed to get very tight to herself. And you see whatever she is wearing shrink down to her chest. And I couldn't help but stare. It was hard not to.

You could tell just by looking at her that she had an amazing figure. An amazing body. And she never seemed to show it off. She should be proud to show off what she's got. To an extent at least. She still needs to have the respect for herself at least. She placed all her stuff down on the desk and looked up at the hall.

"Afternoon guys. Look I know the last thing you want to do is to be sitting in a lecture hall on a Friday evening, but if we can all just get our heads down we can be out of here sooner than we all expected how does that sound?" No one replied but everyone suddenly sat up and got ready to listen. "Excellent. Now, victimisation. Anyone know what I'm talking about?" Again no one replied. But this time I think it was because no one had an answer. "Didn't think so. Okay…" She got on with all the slides in the presentation. And she was right. We managed to finish 15 minutes early. And whilst I was glad I would be at work a little bit earlier, I was sad about the fact that I wouldn't get to look at her for quite as long as usual. But I would always be able to see her next week. The weekend keeps me busy with work and coursework. I'm kept very busy on the weekends. The weeks are hard enough but the weekends are even longer.

Making my way out the room, I took one last glance at Miss Swan and noticed that she was looking back at me. I never expected that she would ever look at me. And she probably wasn't even looking at me. She was probably looking at someone else. Or just something near me, and I assumed she was looking at me. But I couldn't exactly think about that now. Right now, I needed to get to work. Maybe I could get some food before work tonight. Use the extra few minutes to calm myself before work. Have just a few minutes to myself before all the chaos of a Friday night working in a restaurant. I love where I work but it does get a little tiring sometimes. The customers get rowdy. The drinks start stacking up. The manager breathing down my neck. But the people I worked with made things so much easier. They made it all worth it. I didn't have many friends in this town but the ones at work were the best.

Walking through the door and I could already see a few of the regulars waiting around the bar. A few already at their tables. I always had a good chat with the regulars. It was around 11 when I started getting stubborn with people. Some people especially got way too much for the bar. My manger had given me complete control over the bar and so long as I was never abusive to a customer I could do as I pleased. It was my decision what happened and how. And I was so thankful for that trust. I had many people at the bar that were over-stepping. I had girls that worked on the bar that didn't always know how to handle themselves when men started to become too much for them. So, I had to step in and make sure they were okay. I'd learnt how to deal with myself from a very young age. So rowdy men were nothing.

I was on the bar in no time. Setting things up the way I liked, and chatting away with the customers at the bar. People always loved a good chat. Belle, the other girl on bar with me, showed up around 6:30. The main dinner rush was starting to come through, so I needed the extra pair of hands to get through the night. I was good but there was only so much I could do. Belle was a sweet girl. And we had a good laugh on the bar. But she was too sweet for her own good. She had no backbone. So, when the customers started to get snarky with her she would just stand there and take it. It was painful to watch. All I ever wanted to do was wrap her up in bubble wrap and keep her safe. But I couldn't always do that.

8:30 and the night had been pretty good so far. It had been a long busy night already. And we still had several hours left. A normal Friday night we wouldn't shut the bar down until at least 1 am. But tonight, has been busy which means we wouldn't be closing until around 2:30. So we were in for a long night. And we still hadn't reached the point of the night where the customers got rowdy. That was my least favourite part of the night. But also, my favourite. It meant I got to be authoritative with the customers. I got to tell the customers no. I got to tell them whether they would get to have a drink.

I was getting ready for that part of the night, but I was very quickly thrown off course when I saw an amazing blonde walking through the doors. I don't even know why but I ducked. I ducked down and hid behind the bar for all about 10 seconds before Belle came over.

"What are you doing?" She was shaking a cocktail as she stood over me. When I looked up I knew I had the most blank expression on my face.

"Um…I just…I dropped one of the measurers. And now I've found it so…I'm going to get up now." I slowly got up from the floor and flattened out my apron.

"You sure you're okay, you went down to the floor pretty quickly." Belle poured out the drink and started cleaning the shaker. We needed to keep everything as clean as possible always.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just…a little jumped I guess."

"Okaayyy…The lady at the top of the bar looks like she might be waiting for a few minutes. Mind go sorting her drink. I've got a few orders backed up, so I want to get them sorted first." I didn't even think of it before heading to the top of the bar. And then I saw her again. I faltered in my step for a second before building up the courage to go up and talk to her.

"Hi. So, what could I get you?" Normally I would be a little chattier, but I didn't really know what to say to her. She was rummaging through her clutch, looking for what I don't know but it gave me a second to look over her properly. And what she was wearing was completely shocking to me. It was a skin tight red dress. Two small straps holding it up. And damn was I right. She had a body to die for. Her arms were gorgeous. Perfectly toned and shaped. And she really was fit. Physically speaking. She finally looked up and her eyes went as wide as mine did when I saw her walk in.

"Miss Mills?" Her voice was always so perfect. It made my heart melt. But I guess Belle must have heard her because she dropped whatever it was she was doing and glared at me. I just gave her my look that basically told her 'don't you dare'. She carried on with her drinks and I turned back to Miss Swan.

"Miss Swan I wasn't sure you knew who I was." She smiled, and I thought I would hit the floor again with that smile.

"Why wouldn't I? You're one of my best students. And let's be honest, you're one of the most beautiful students I've ever seen in my class." Sexy hot lecturer says what? I had absolutely no response to that. I could not think of a single word to say.

"Hey sweetheart! Mind leaving your little girlfriend for a second to come serve a real man?" Okay so apparently the arrogant customers were going to start early today. He was snapping his fingers from half way down the bar. Looking from the man and back to Miss Swan, I plastered my famous fake smile on.

"Would you excuse me for a second?"

"Not at all." She replied. Walking down to the other end of the bar I came face to face with the rude customer. The first of the night but surely not the last.

"Hello Sir. What can I do for you?" He had a confident smirk on his face and I watched as he racked his eyes up and down me. I was fully aware of how I looked. But I didn't appreciate the attention from men like him. From men at all really.

"Well hello there, sweet cheeks. I would like…" Before he could say another word, I snapped my fingers in his face. He looked startled for a second. I didn't say a word I just stood there again waiting for him to speak once again. "I would like…" And so, I snapped my fingers again. He raised his hand and pointed his finger right in my face. "Okay listen you…"

"No, I don't think I will. You however will listen to me. This here is my bar. And I don't appreciate being snapped at like I'm a worthless rag you can use whenever you wish. If you want to be served at this bar tonight or any other night to come, you will sit here and wait for your turn. You will treat the people who work here with respect and act accordingly. You will be served shortly but by dragging my attention as you just have has caused everyone else now to wait longer. So, I think I will serve them first and then get to you when I can." I could see he was about to argue with me again, so I decided to make myself very clear. "Snap your fingers at me again and I'll make sure you don't get served at all tonight." And that certainly shut him up. Walking back over to Miss Swan she had a rather surprised look on her face.

"I'm impressed. You're usually very quiet in my classes. Did not expect something like that to come out of you." She was still staring at me with that smile, and I was really starting to melt inside.

"Yeah well you have to learn to handle yourself when dealing with customers." I gave a little shoulder shrug as though it was nothing.

"That doesn't explain why you're so quiet in my classes though. Especially when I've heard from other lecturers that you're actually quite the vocalist." Who was this woman and what was she doing to me? This is not the normal Miss Swan I see 4 times a week. This is some whole other persona. And I am loving it. Although she still makes me feel all warm and gooey inside without really doing anything.

"Um…well…" How can I not talk to this woman? I scratched at the back of my neck and started shuffling my feet around. I probably looked like a bumbling idiot.

"And there it is again. Do you just have an issue with speaking around me?" My eyes went so wide, and the smirk on her face just grew.

"Can I get you anything?" I figured talking about getting her a drink would be the easiest thing at this point. And she must have found it very amusing to watch me squirm. Although I wasn't appreciating it all that much.

"I'll have a sex on the beach please Miss Mills." She still hadn't stopped smirking. And I knew my cheeks were going obscenely red.

"Of course, Miss Swan. Coming right up." I turned to make the drink but…

"Call me Emma. At least outside of the classroom." How can she look so sexy and dominant right now but look like a scared little child at work? Before I got a chance to respond, another lady came up behind Miss Swan.

"Emma?" Miss Swan turned around and saw the brunette woman. "Emma Swan? I'm Lily. Lily Cent. Shall we make our way to the table?" Miss Swan was flicking her head between myself and _Lily._ Miss Swan almost looked saddened when Lily arrived. But I guessed she should get going with her anyway.

"Yeah it's fine. I can have the drink sent to your table." And so, she smiled once more. Anything to see her smile. It really was beautiful. "And can I get you anything Miss?" Looking at Lily. Although I could see that Miss Swan never took her eyes off me. But I tried so hard not to squirm.

"Could I get a Pina Colada?" I simply nodded my head and got on with the drinks. Miss Swan and Lily made their way over to their table. And…of course. Miss Swan was sitting at one of the few tables that had a perfect view of the bar. Which meant I had a perfect view of her. Lily had her back to the bar. Which meant Miss Swan was looking directly at me. And she was doing just that. She was looking directly at me. I was getting on with the drinks, but I could feel her eyes on me. Even with the pressure and nervousness of having her eyes all over me, I was smashing through the drinks. When I served the arrogant man from earlier, he had the decency to look a little ashamed.

The rest of the night was a blast. Belle and I were on fire. Even with Miss Swan staring at me all night, I was so in the zone I barely had the chance to notice. I had a few more, rude customers but no one really went overboard. It made things so much easier for the rest of the night. Belle and I even managed to stay on top of cleaning the bar. It meant we would get to be out of here slightly earlier than we originally planned.

"Hey! Hey! Let go!" I looked up to the top of the bar and saw Belle getting tugged at by the wrist. Some guy had clearly got a hold of her and wasn't letting go. Belle was one of my girls and no one hurts my girls. Storming up to Belle, I quickly grabbed the hand of whoever it was that was holding onto Belle. By only holding the thumb I managed to have the man bending at the knee.

"Hi there, Sir. You just placed your hands on my staff. On one of my girls. That was a very big mistake. See on this bar we don't take to kindly to people who scare my girls. We look after each other. And when you scare one of my girls, you must deal with me. Now I grew up in the foster care system. Lot of homes. Lot of older children. You learn to deal with people such as yourself. So, what I'm going to do now is walk this way," I started walking towards the door, still holding his thumb in my fingers. "And you are going to walk with me because I have your thumb in such a grip that you can't move, unless I allow you to. So, before I walk you out the doors," I turned back to look at Graham, the manager. "Graham, how much does this man owe?" Graham had a quick look on the computer screen.

"He owes $112." Graham looked up at me, as smug as ever. I knew he loved watching me throw out men twice my size that should be able to beat me into the ground. Looking back to the weasel next to me. Holding out my hand that wasn't holding his thumb, I simply waited. He looked at my hand like I was insane.

"Are you nuts? You think I'm going to pay for…Ow!" I moved my hand only slightly. But just enough to make him remember who was in control. "Alright. Alright." He pulled out his wallet. Looking at the thumb and waiting. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Without even a second thought, I reached for his wallet and handed it to Graham. He opened it up and found $120 in notes.

"Well thank you for the tip." Taking the money and passing back the wallet, I turned the guys ass around. Shoving him out the door. He gave me one last glare before walking off. Turning back to look at Graham, I gave him a fake little curtsey. He simply laughed and clapped his hands. "And that is why you control the bar." I nodded my head and went back behind my bar. And it was my bar. And I was damn proud of it.

"You okay Belle?" I put my hand on her shoulder to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah. The guy just started getting rowdy because I said he couldn't have another shot. He'd already had 10 shots. 6 cocktails and 8 pints. He'd had enough. I took his keys off him after the first 3 drinks." She was starting to panic. It doesn't surprise me. She was a sweet girl, so she was also easily startled.

"Hey. Relax. You did everything right. He was just a jackass who didn't know when to stop." I gave her a big hug to try and calm her down. "Go take a 10-minute break. Calm down. Get your head back in order. And then come back when you're ready."

"Are you sure? I don't have to…"

"Go. I'll be alright for a few minutes alright. It's starting to quieten down anyway so I'm sure I'll be fine." She nodded her head and then made her way out the back for some air. Looking at what I had to do, I didn't have any drinks now. Which was a change. So, I figured I would go on a glass collection. Try and get a head for the night. I was walking round, and I made my way to Miss Swan's table. "Enjoying the night, Miss Swan?" I was grabbing her empty glasses and figured I could be polite. Her friend had gone to the ladies' room, so she was sat alone for now.

"Well, the company isn't great, but the view is certainly fantastic." And there was that smirk again. And this time she was looking at me. And I mean _looking_ at me. Her eyes were working their way up and down my body. And unlike the vile man from earlier I rather enjoyed the attention. Although I still couldn't stop myself from squirming. Shuffling on my feet again, I tried to ignore her looks.

"What do you mean? Is Lily not exactly your best friend?" I tried laughing because I really thought she was only joking. Why would she go out for drinks and a meal with a friend if she didn't like the company?

"Well actually Lily isn't my friend. She is my date. My friend Mary-Margret thought I needed to have a little fun and so set this up for me. I had no idea who I was meeting." I tried so hard to not let my mouth drop to the floor. But did she just say…

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume. Are you…?" I didn't know if I should finish the question. I wasn't even sure if I should have started it.

"I am gay Regina. Yes." I had no words. Not one. And it was frustrating as hell because I'm never speechless. What did I have to lose?

"You know I thought I saw someone familiar in the closet with me." And before she could respond I walked away to the next table to grab a few more glasses. Making my way back to the bar, I had a few drinks orders and plenty of glasses to keep me busy for a while. Anything to keep my mind off the fact that I just told my gay teacher that I was also gay. I mean what the hell was that all about?

It had just passed midnight. Customers were starting to leave for the night, which meant I could start closing for the night. Get the matts through the wash. Get the glasses put away. Start sorting things for tomorrow. All the fruit. Any alcohol I need to get ordered. People always forget the background work that goes into giving them all their drinks. I heard someone pull up a chair to the bar. Looking up and I saw that blonde hair. I gave myself a small smile before looking to Belle.

"Can you just carry on cleaning everything away and come grab me if you need anything? Okay?"

"Yeah sure no problem." Looking back to the top of the bar, and Miss Swan was still smiling down at me.

"What happened to your date?" And where the hell did this confidence come from?

"She left about 10-minutes ago. She asked what I had been looking at all night and I said I was looking at you. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night. And when she turned to look at you even she said she couldn't blame me." Jesus Christ on a bike.

"Um…well…I…um…"

"And speechless once again. What is it that makes you so speechless Regina?" Okay, enough of this shyness crap. This is not me. So, let's show her who I really am.

"I could ask you the same question Miss Swan. Because let's face it. You right now, is not the same you from the lectures. So, what's different?" Miss Swan sat there with her arms pressed down on the bar. Leaning forward and I couldn't help but take a quick glance at the cleavage practically staring me in the face. She obviously saw because she smirked yet again. I really wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Well, if I was in the classroom the way I am now, I have a feeling most students wouldn't be focussing on the lesson at hand. Much like how you aren't focussing on what I'm saying right now."

"Oh really? So, you think that if you went to lessons like this people would be too distracted by you? So, you make yourself look like the lowest self-esteem student in the world? You hide the amazing body you have so students can focus on the lecture?" Oh, shit please tell me she didn't notice I just said that.

"Amazing body? Is that right?" I'm screwed. "You know, I had no idea that you worked here. Although now that I do, I think I just found my new favourite bar."

"And why is that exactly?" I wasn't going to back down.

"I like the view." She really wasn't shy. About anything. "Although I will say this. The only difference between me now and me in the classroom is the fact that I hide. So basically no one has any idea what I'm really like. I know that sounds strange but it's true. No one knows who I am really am because I hide myself." I scrunched my eyebrows together. Somewhat confused why she was saying this.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to get to know me. There are very few people I want to get to know me. And you are one of the lucky few." Still confused.

"Why do you want me to get to know you?" She took a deep breath and leant even closer to me.

"Okay Regina, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I have had my eye on you for a long time now. I see you in my lectures. I see you around campus. And for so long now I have wanted to ask you out. But obviously there would be a lot of issues with that. Plus, I wasn't aware that you were even interested in women. I never wanted to ask you if you weren't even interested. I wouldn't have wanted to put you in that position." For a second there, she almost looked like the teacher in the lecture hall.

"So…" I really didn't know what she wanted me to say. After all these months of fawning after Miss Swan and here she was fawning after me. Here she was making a move on me.

"So, I think you're pretty and amazing and funny and intelligent…and I can't believe I'm saying any of this right now. I have clearly had way too much to drink and I should probably go home now." She started looking through her clutch again and I had a feeling I knew what she was after.

"No chance in hell am I letting you drive home like you are now." She looked up with a very defiant look on her face.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" I looked at my watch and then had a quick look around. There weren't many customers left. The bar was nearly closed. I'd sorted everything for tomorrow already. Graham was still here so I figured I would try my luck.

"Hang on. Hey Graham?" He turned and came up to the bar.

"What's up?"

"Would it be okay if I clear off a little early tonight to drop Miss Swan…"

"Emma." She interrupted. Glaring at her, she raised her hands in defence.

"To drop Miss Swan off home. She's had too much to drink and she wants to try and drive. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting her walk out of here unattended." Graham gave me a sideways glance. He knew I was gay. Most of the people at work knew. It was not something I ever tried to hide. So, he probably assumed I was just trying to pick someone up from the bar. Wouldn't be the first time. "I'm just going to take her home. Promise." He nodded his head although reluctantly.

"Okay. The bear nearly sorted?"

"Yeah, Belle just needs to finish the last few glasses that come in for the night and shut everything down."

"Okay. Clock out and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you. Okay, if you want to just wait her for 5 minutes I can go grab my stuff and then I will take you home." If I see that smirk one more time I am going to shoot myself in the foot.

"Well how about that. Taking me home on the first night."

"Shut it Miss Swan." Her shoulders slumped, and her face made an outraged look.

"Em-ma!" She screamed at me as I made my way to the staff room to grab my things. I had to take a small breath to calm myself. Was I really about the drive my drunk lecturer, who I had been crushing on for so long, home? Having just found out that she was into women? I must be completely insane. Heading back down to the bar, I didn't even think about it when I placed my hand on her waist to get her attention.

"So, shall we get you home?" She swivelled round on the stool and as she jumped off she made damn sure to get as close as possible.

"Lets." As she moved past me, she brushed her entire body against mine, and I got a whiff of her. And Christ if she didn't make my knees weak. I followed her out the door.

"My car is just round here." I pointed her just down the road and so, she followed. I really didn't know what to say to this woman. And I guess she must have noticed the tense shoulders.

"You know you really don't have to be nervous around me." She placed her hand around my side. I guess she was trying to be comforting, but it was just making knots in my stomach. I had wanted for so long for her touch me and now that she was, I was getting so nervous. And then her hand started to move down my back.

"My car. Here is my car."

"Good." I had no idea what was happening until it was happening. And Miss Swan had my front pressed up against my car. Hands on my waist, body pressed against mine. And her lips? They were next to my ear. "Here's how things are going to go. You are going to drive me home. I am going to do everything I can to not jump your bones in the car. When we get to my house, you are going to get out of the car with me. Walk into my house. And spend the night with me, in my bed, having endless orgasms as I ravish every inch of your body. And you of mine. And then we will fall asleep wrapped up in each other. And all of this is going to happen unless you tell me no."

"I…I…"

"Say no, and you can drive me home and I won't lay another hand on you." I say no, and I probably never get another chance with the woman of my dreams. Say yes and the woman of my dreams may not be who I want her to be. But at the same time, I would never want to pass something like this up. So, I stood there, breathing so hard my chest felt like it was going to burst, and I didn't say a word. Slightly pushing back into Miss Swan to tell her what my intentions were. "Good. Then get in the car and take me home." She gently bit my ear lobe before moving to the passenger's side of the car. And I knew already that my panties were ruined. This woman was going to be the death of me. That I could tell already. Taking one last deep breath, I got in the car. Miss Swan already in and strapped in.

"You okay to direct me?" I wouldn't turn to face her. I knew when I did I would melt.

"Of course. I might be drunk but I'm aware enough to know what is about to happen. Which means I'm capable to get you to mine." I simply nodded my head. And started moving. She gave me the general area of where she lived. I knew my way around well. But specifics were a little more difficult. The entire drive over, Miss Swan had her hand on my leg. Rubbing circles with her fingers, and slowly moving up my leg. It felt so good, and every little move was sending tingles right to my core. "Just around this corner. And it's the first house on the left." Oh thank god. I don't know how much longer I was going to last. Pulling up to the house, my jaw literally dropped. No way does she live here. It was a freaking mansion! "Yeah don't say anything. Just get out of the car."

"But you…"

"Live in a Mansion? Yeah I'm aware." We were out the car and by her door. As she was unlocking it I had yet another amazing view of her body. Particularly her ass. I was completely unashamedly staring. When she turned around she so caught me staring. And I did not care. The door was open, so I went for it. I moved towards her. One hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. And without a second thought I kissed her. Walking her back through the door and kicking it closed behind me. And god she felt so good. Her lips were so soft. She was so warm and felt so good. We needed to pause and breathe for a second and when we did, she placed her forehead against mine, and breathed.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you for." I said. Looking up into her eyes. And what I saw wasn't sweet emotion. It was desire. Deep desire. Her eyes were so dark they were nearly black.

"And you have no idea how long I have waited to have you in bed with me. So, would it be okay if we don't waste any more time?" I just nodded my head in agreement. She took my hand, turned and ran up the stairs. I was dragged up the stairs behind. When we got to her room, she closed the door and crashed me back against it. Her lips were right on mine. And her hands were quickly at work. Pulling my shirt up from my trousers. Releasing each button. Pushing it over my shoulders and down my arms. Her fingers were so delicate on my skin. She moved her lips down to my neck and started biting. Not harsh but god it felt amazing. Everything she did felt amazing. And I was standing here like an idiot not touching her. Why was I not touching her? Snapping my brain back into reality, I reached round the back of her dress and found the zipper. And pulled. Ever so slowly, I pulled the zipper down her back with one hand and tracing the newly revealed skin with the other. Half way down I noticed I hadn't felt a bra as I was tracing her skin. And I had never been so happy about that. When the zipper reached the bottom, I pulled back slightly and took hold of the straps on her shoulders. Looking her square in the eye.

"I know you said all I had to do was say no, so I'm giving you the option as well." She didn't say a word. She reached round behind me and undid my bra in one motion.

"Same time?" She had her hands on the straps of my bra ready to pull. And we did. We guided the straps down each other's arms before dropping them off ourselves. My bra dropped and so did her dress. Holy fuck. She was absolutely, stunning. I looked up to her face and she had so much confidence with herself. Stood here. Naked. Well nearly. The small panty still gave her a little bit of modesty. But she was so sexy. Moving forward again I kissed her as I did at the front door. Moving her back and laying her down on the bed.

"You are so hot." I sounded so stupid. But I really didn't care because I was laying on top of Miss Swan, near enough naked. And she wanted me. She wanted me just as I had wanted her for so long. She reached down and started to un-do my pants but before she got the chance, I grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"Oh, so you're the dominant type? I like it."

"Actually, I'm both. I will dominate when I want the control. When I want to pleasure the person I'm with. And then I will submissive or placid when I want to be. But for right now, I want to pleasure you. I want to feel you squirm under me as I bring you to climax after climax. I want to hear you screaming my name as I push you to such pleasure you can't feel your toes. So, for right now, your hands are going to stay above your head or in my hair. But touch anything else and you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Miss Mills."

"Don't push it, Miss Swan."

"I'm only going to tell you one more time. Call me Emma." I laughed slightly before moving down to the side of her neck. Switching from little bites to kisses as I made my way down her chest. Listening and feeling as her breathing became harder. I looked at the dusty pink nipples beneath me. And I had no hesitation. Taking one in my mouth, between my teeth. Giving it a gentle nibble. And she was so sensitive. Arching her chest up, her hands still above her head. Her eyes had fallen shut and her mouth was hanging open. She was going to be so good to pleasure. I loved getting to see the women enjoying every little touch.

She was breathing so hard. I carried on making my way down to her panties. They were so small. And so…wet. Oh my god. I had barely touched her and she was so wet already. I looked up and saw her looking back at me. She was smiling and I knew exactly why.

"Find something you like?" Without saying a word, I bit right at her mound. Nice and hard so she knew she was mine. She arched her back so high I thought she was going to break it. "Oh my god. Oh…" Her hands shot down and wrapped themselves through my hair. Hooking my fingers on the very small waistband of the panties, Miss Swan lifting her hips and I pulled them down her legs. Throwing them off to the side, I guided my hands up her legs. She really was so soft. Her fingers stayed tight in my hair. I reached her pussy. Neatly shaven and bare to me. And absolutely, dripping wet. Taking just one finger, I ran it straight down. Over her clit, and gently grazing her opening. I didn't give her a chance before pushing straight in with 2 fingers. "Uuuugghh!" She was writhing so much now. I was slightly worried I'd done too much too fast.

"Are you…?"

"Oh, for the love of god don't stop. Uuuhhh" Her fingers were so tight right now. But I wouldn't stop. Feeling her beneath. Writhing the way she was. Her legs twitching at my sides. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Her walls around my fingers felt so good. And I finally got to do the one thing I had waited so long for. I tasted her. She tasted fucking brilliant. Sweet with just a little extra kick. Miss Swan had already been so ready for me before I'd even touched her. I started pumping. I started pumping my fingers into her so hard, her legs started kicking beside me. She was losing all control now. And I had barely done anything to her. Feeling her walls clench around my fingers, she was coming. And she was coming hard. She couldn't breathe. She had completely tensed up. Still moving my fingers inside her, I moved my body up so my lips could reach her ear.

"Relax. Relax your body and let the feeling take you." It took her a second but she did relax and then I felt it. That warm juice spraying up my hand. She squirts. Good to know. When she had finally finished, I eased my fingers back out, and she sat bolt upright. She looked at me and she seemed almost panicked. "What? Is everything okay?" She looked down between her legs and saw the massive wet patch on the bed.

"Did I just…I've never…"

"You've never, what? Squirted?" I couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride about that. So, no one had ever made her squirt before. Damn, I must be good.

"No. I am so sorry. This is so…"

"Hey! Stop. Do you have any idea how much of a compliment it is to me that you squirted? That no one else has ever made you squirt. It is rare for woman to be able to do that. And for you to do that with me, the first time together is even more amazing. So, don't you dare be embarrassed. Because I'm sure as hell not Miss Swan." I leant in to kiss her, but she pulled back first.

"If you don't call me Emma, I won't let you touch me again." Oh no she didn't.

"Fine. You, are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are sexy. And feisty. And strong. And dominant. And I have been trying to find a way to get with you for I don't know how long now. And now that I've had the chance to be with you, I never plan on letting you go. Because you the one person I can't get out of my head…Em-ma." Her name felt so natural on my lips. And by the reaction on her face, she liked the sound of it as much as I did.

 **A/N – Okay, chances are the following one-shots won't be nearly as long as this one was. But I've had this one in my head for a long time now and it just kept getting longer each time I thought of it. So, let me know what you think, and let me know if you want any more. Till next time guys. Bye Dearies.**


End file.
